Un amor prohibido
by Seren TC
Summary: Es un UA que esta situado en la epoca de el milenio de plata, serenity descubre secretos sobre su pasado...
1. Chapter 1

_Un amor prohibido _

_Capitulo uno: "la noticia"_

no ya esta decidido la historia no se va a repetir no con mi hija –

pero majestad… la princesa jamás lo va a aceptar –

no le va quedar de otra luna … la dedición esta tomada mañana mismo conocerá a su …prometido – al decir esto bajo la mirada para evitar que la vieran llorar

esta bien majestad… si no me necesita para otra cosa me retiro-

esta bien luna … nos vemos mañana-

Después de esto luna se retiro dejando a una reina muy triste y confundida mientras tanto en la alcoba de la joven princesa

-shshsh nos pueden escuchar… y si mi madre te descubre aquí te mata- dijo entre risas

-jajaja mas bien nos mata además no estamos asiendo nada malo, lo único que yo hago es regresar a una traviesa princesa a sus aposentos después de haberse fugado a una fiesta- le dijo serio pero a la vez con cara de cuantas veces es lo mismo

-vamos no es para tanto solo fui a bailar… además es temprano- dijo divertida

-si claro serenity las 3:30 de la mañana… dime que diría tu madre si...-

-pero tu jamás me delatarías verdad… - le dijo al joven poniendo su carita de borrego a medio morir

-con esa carra imposible-

- gracias Jedite por eso te quiero-

- jejeje y yo a ti… bueno ya ve a la cama tienes que dormir por lo menos 3 horas- dijo desviando la mirada ya que no quería que se notara el rubor en sus mejillas por el comentario que ella había hecho

Después de una breve discusión por fin convenció a la traviesa princesa de ir a dormir ya que mañana seria uno de los días mas pesados y difíciles… y auque en esos momentos su sueños fueran hermosos, sabría que el día de mañana la vida no seria siempre color de rosa y todo para ella cambiaria. A la mañana siguiente se escuchan que tocan la puerta de la habitación pero no hay ruido dentro de ella así que vuelven a insistir pero fue en vano asta que se animan a abrirla para encontrar a…

QUE? COMO ES POSIBLE DEBERIA DE ESTAR LEVANTADA DESDE HACE UNA HORA-

Ahhh… por que tanto escándalo déjame dormir – dijo girando y tapándose la cara con la almohada

QUE RAYOS LEVANTATE NIÑA FLOJA O TE….-

Sailor Mars cuida tus palabras y tu sailor Venus mantén el orden – se hoyo una voz un tanto regañona desde la puerta

Luna … yo … lo siento pero es que ya es tarde y la princesa no entiende- dijo rey fastidiada

No es excusa además hoy la princesa no entrenara con ustedes…-

Pero por que, esto no me fue dicho luna-dijo mina algo inconforme ya que se suponía que deberían decirle como capitana de las sailor

Lo se … pero la neo reina serenity quiere hablar con ella-

QUE MI MADRE y para que …- cuando serena escucho esto se levanto de un tiro aventando la almohada

Vaya al parecer se despertó princesa… le informo que su madre la neo reina la espera en el trono en 5 minutos no llegue tarde y Sailor Scouts ayuden a la princesa a alistarse después reúnanse en el jardín principal –después de decir esto se marcho cerrando la puerta tras ella

Que le pasa a luna esta mas rara que de costumbre y mi madre por que me querrá ver y tan temprano- comento algo pensativa

Pues dinos tu que hiciste… y si vamos a salir regañadas serena –

Cálmate reí… Pues …mmm no se… además no creo que se haya dado cuenta me hubiera matado-

Eso quiere decir que volviste a salir hay que voy a hacer con tigo serena…no entiendes que nosotras somos responsables d lo que te pase-dijo resignada mina

Vamos chicas no me paso nada y si fuera eso nos hubiera llamado a las cinco y luna nos hubiera matado-

Bueno eso es cierto pero entonces que pasa-dijo lita un tanto confundida toc toc

adelante… -dijo con un tono dulce

Disculpe princesa pero su madre la espera-

Si ya voy – le dijo con una gran sonrisa –bueno veremos que pasa pero después de mi junta y la de ustedes nos vemos en el lago de acuerdo-

De acuerdo – contestaron al mismo tiempo

Después de eso salieron todas de la habitación la princesa con rumbo al salón principal y la chicas al lado contrario es decir a los jardines, mientras serenity pasaba por los corredores se podía ver que los empleados mormuraban pero cuando los veía se limitaban a seguir con sus tareas así que serena un tanto confundida acelero el paso para llegar en cuanto lo hizo se escucharon dos golpes y una vez con la atención de todos los que estaban adentro, después de unos momentos se escucho

-LA PRINCESA SERENITY…-anunciaron los dos guardias una vez adentro se acerco al trono de su madre y hizo una pequeña reverencia

-serenity, hija llegas tarde-le dijo en un tono dulce pero a la vez un poco serio cosa que no le gusto

-jejeje solo un poco… madre-

-cuantas veces te tendré que decir que nosotras no podemos llegar tarde haber que arias si hubiera sido una junta de estado…o un tratado de paz-le dijo viendo a los ojos

-pues espero que por unos minutos no provocar una guerra… pero la que si me va a matar es setsuna… es decir sailor plut-dijo algo nerviosa ya que tiempo atrás su madre le había dicho que no llamara a las sailor por su nombre si no por su cargo o planeta protector. La reina solo se limito a negar con la cabeza después se dirigió a los demás empleados

-por favor retírense… necesito estar a solas con mi hija-dijo en tono autoritario y serio esto hizo que la piel de serena se erizara por completo claro que todos obedecieron al momento una vez estando solas tomo valor y se dirigió a su madre

-madre que pasa por que tanto misterio-

-serenity tu sabes lo que representa ser parte de la realeza verdad… -dijo la reina al no recibir respuesta continuo

-tu sabes que ante todo primero esta la gente y su bienestar y asta el ultimo nosotros… sabes que esta vida implica de muchos sacrificios no es así-

-esto quiere decir que vas a volver a viajar no es así… por cuanto tiempo esta vez-dijo un tanto triste ya que su madre le había prometido no volver a viajar al menos que fuera un caso de vida o muerte

- no serenity no voy a viajar o al menos no yo… hija es hora de que tomes tus responsabilidades mas en serio… es el momento de que entiendas cual es tu lugar y que sepas cual es tu deber como heredera al trono-cuando dijo esto bajo la vista no quería verla a los ojos no podía

-no te entiendo madre… tu sabes que cumplo con mis obligaciones… entreno, voy a mis lecciones con luna, y también asisto a esa escuela rara…-pero no pudo terminar

-basta serenity no me refiero a eso… vas a viajar al olimpo y hay-(NA: jeje si se atrevió a interrumpirla O.O)

-al olimpo y que voy a ser yo hay…yo no…-guardo silencio al ver que no le decía nada

-para empezar no vuelvas a interrumpirme de esa manera y si me dejas continuar te lo podré decir cual es la causa de tu visita al olimpo… hay iras a ver a Zeus el te dirá el por que y también te explicara cosas del pasado… hay te entrevistaras con Eros una vez hecho esto te quedaras hay de 3 a 6 meses eso depende de ustedes una vez se hayan acoplado volverás aquí para anunciar su compromiso y la fecha de su matrimonio- una vez que termino guardo silencio para escuchar a su hija

-que Zeus… compromiso, matrimonio de que me estas hablando madre no entiendo… al parecer no escuche bien-

-escuchaste bien serenity viajaras esta misma tarde a las doce sales de aquí-

-no… lo siento madre pero no lo haré… dime que favor le pediste para que de condición te pusiera mi libertad –

-si no vas a ir de esclava no exageres además no le pedí ningún favor-

-a no pero quiere regir sobre mi quien se cree ese tipo… además si no hay ningún tipo de deuda no tengo por que hacer lo que me pediste… no me voy a casar con alguien que no conozco y sobre todo no pienso romper la promesa que le hice a mi padre-

-ya basta de tonterías ya te lo dije sales a las 12:00 y vas con Zeus y por tu bien compórtate cuando estés con el-dijo seria

-no ocupo comportarme por que no voy a ir no tengo nada que ver con ese tipo-al igual que la reina estaba seria y confundida

-serenity no me retes… no te lo estoy pidiendo es una orden y ya te lo dije compórtate… ya que no es solo un dios si no el mas poderoso-dijo desviando la mirada

-para mi solo es un asesino… mato a mi padre y tu me mandas con el- pero antes de que pudiera seguir entra luna a la sala y con ella las sailor

-majestad perdón por la interrupción pero la esperan en la sala de juntas los consejeros- dijo luna

-gracias luna ahora voy… y tu serenity a lístate- se paro del trono y comenzó a caminar asía la salida del salón

-acaso no me vas a responder- le dijo intentando alcanzarla

-ya te lo dije… el te responderá lo que quieras yo no tengo tiempo-respondió sin pararse

-jajaja tu cuando tienes tiempo- cuando la reina se paro en seco jiro para ver a su hija la cual estaba a un lado de ella para esto todas las sailor estaban congeladas nunca habían presenciado una pelea entre ellas

-perdón dijiste algo serenity-

- me escuchaste madre… tu nunca tienes tiempo de nada y todo es mas importante que yo… te refugias en tu trabajo en los habitantes de la luna para intentar olvidar lo que paso con mi padre… y aun que lo niegas me culpas de lo ocurrido no es así, y como ya no sabes como poner distancia me pones en manos de quien mato a mi padre, me vendes como si fuera un mueble…-

-ya basta no me hagas perder la paciencia voy tarde y tu te tienes que alistar-

-por que huye no te gusta la verdad madre o… - no pudo terminar ya que solo sintió un fuerte dolor en el costado de su rostro… (NA: la reina le dio una cachetada) serena solo se limito a poner su mano

-no vuelvas a contradecirme, no vuelvas a retarme nunca y no hables sino sabes las cosas ahora ve a tus aposentos has tu maleta y piensa en tu comportamiento y por tu bien no me hagas ningún sainetito…-

Al terminar de decir esto serena camino asía su recamara con la cabeza agachada y los ojos cristalizados las sailor estaban paralizadas no sabían que hacer ni como actuar asta que luna decidió hablar

-majestad las sailor ya fueron informadas de que ellas acompañaran a la princesa al olimpo y que van como guardianas y a la vez de dama de compañía –informo

-ok luna chicas vayan a prepararse que va a ser por largo tiempo… luna informa al consejo que nos reuniremos mas tarde no me siento bien – al decir esto desapareció

-luna… podemos ir con la princesa – pregunto Venus

-si… y chicas como se los dije hace un momento la princesa ocupara mas de ustedes que nunca-

A pesar de que las chicas aun no entendían las palabras dichas por luna corrieron a alcanzar a la princesa ya que temían que se escapara pero sobre todo ellas sabían que si había algo que le dolía era que su madre se molestara con ella y aun peor que la pelea se haya echo publica

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

HOLA CHICAS PUES AQUÍ ESTA MI NUEVO FIC ALGO EXTRAÑO VERDAD PERO ESPERO LES GUSTE Y ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIWS SOBRE LO QUE OPINAN.

LO SE PARESE QUE ME TRAGO LA TIERRA PERO NO HE TENIDO MUCHA INSPIRACION VOY A INTENTAR ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE LO PROMETO

BUENO ESPERO SABER DE USTEDES SU AMIGA Seren TC


	2. Chapter 2

_Un amor prohibido _

_Capitulo dos: "el olimpo, un encuentro especial"_

_En la habitación de la princesa_

_-¿quien es?- preguntaron desde el interior _

_-sere somos nosotras podemos pasar – dijo sailor Venus en un tono muy bajo _

_-esta bien…- una vez adentro serena las miro dio media vuelta asía su armario y hablo – no se preocupen no pienso escapar –_

_-no solo estamos aquí por eso sere… recuerda que somos tus amigas y pues solo queríamos que supieras que estamos a tu lado – dijo lita _

_- gracias chicas pero estoy bien y de verdad lamento arrastrarlas a esto-_

_-vamos sere de todos modos no íbamos a poder ver a los chicos fueron a una misión-le contesto rey con una sonrisa_

_Y así entre platica e intentando que serena sonriera como era su costumbre arreglaron sus cosas para ir al olimpo y cumplir las ordenas dadas antes por la reina la cual todavía se encontraba en su cuarto_

_-majestad puedo pasar-_

_- hay luna dime si hago mal… dime que es mejor –_

_-las cosas no serán fáciles y menos cuando ella sepa toda la verdad-_

_-lo se pero se tiene que enterar ese fue el trato… yo siempre cumplo mi palabra y ya es hora de que mi hija sepa quien es en realidad-_

_-si usted cree majestad que es lo que mejor le conviene a la princesa yo no soy nadie para contradecirla-_

_-ha… ya es hora vamos a despedirnos de mi hija luna –_

_De esta manera ambas salieron a si el jardín principal donde ya se estaban subiendo las maletas a la nave que las llevara al olimpo sin embargo cuando llegaron pudieron ver a las sailor a excepción de dos jóvenes rubias_

_-donde esta mi hija – dijo la reina en un tono serio_

_- ella se encuentra en la nave junto con sailor Venus majestad- contesto sailor mercury con respeto_

_- informales que estoy aquí… que bajen ambas a despedirse-_

_-si majestad-asiendo una pequeña reverencia se retiro al interior de la nave_

_- te mando por mi verdad – dijo sere al verla entrar_

_-si… bueno por ambas que bajen a despedirse- _

_-si claro más bien se quiere asegurar que sea yo la que viaje –_

_-y la puedes culpar… anda sery vamos, para que ocasionar mas problemas- le pidió su prima suplicando _

_-esta bien mina pero solo por no meterlas en mas problemas a ustedes-y así salieron al jardín encontrándose a haruka, michiru, setsuna, a su lado estaba la reina, luna y artemis_

_buen viaje princesa- dijeron asiendo una pequeña reverencia_

_gracias chicas, me llamaste madre- dijo al llegar frente a ella _

_pensabas irte sin despedirte- le dijo en un tono dulce _

_yo… creí que estarías molesta y … lo siento madre-_

_esta bien pero compórtate quieres… mi pequeño torbellino – _

_jajaja madre creí que ese apodo había quedado atrás – le dijo riendo ya que la ultima vez que le dijo así fue a los 6 años_

_jajaja hay serenity asta cuando entenderás que pera mi sigues siendo una pequeña niña mi niña-_

_Madre – se unieron en un abrazo demostrando que a pesar de las diferencias la unión que existía entre ella era mas fuerte_

_Sailors les encargo a mi hija por favor protéjanla y cuídense ustedes por favor-_

_Claro majestad, le juramos que la princesa volverá sana y salva a casa-dijo la líder de las scout _

_Y ustedes también quiero a la cinco de regreso sanas y salvas –_

_Por supuesto majestad – _

_Así después de un caluroso abrazo entre las sailors y una reverencia a la reina subieron a la nave para tomar el curso a su destino _

_Y que vas a ser cuando veas a Zeus- pregunto rey _

_No lo se intentar calmarme y no decirle hasta de lo que se va a morir- _

_Vamos sere dale la oportunidad de que te expliqué- le dijo su prima _

_Que me explique, que como mato a mi padre sin piedad… no lo creo ese señor me debe una explicación mas no se si yo la quiera escuchar-dijo seria_

_No creo que mi tía te mande a la boca del lobo si no hay una muy buena razón, además cuando paso esos sucesos éramos muy pequeñas – _

_Si éramos pequeñas pero eso no cambia los hechos vi como acecinaron a mi padre-_

_Serenity escucha y luego juzga siempre nos dices eso – dijo por primera vez lita_

_Ahora que yo no creo que Zeus sea tu mayor problema, tu futuro esposo el es un dios también no y pues no creo que sea tan fácil librarte de el –_

_No digas futuro esposo por favor además ese amigo va a desear nunca haberme conocido – cuando dijo esto le brillaron los ojos y se le dibujo una risa un tanto maquiavélica_

_Ja no se si deba preguntar, pero algo me dice que esto nos va a traer muchos problemas – dijo amy ! . para ese instante todas estaban con una gota en la cabeza _

_Así trascurrió el viaje así el olimpo entre risas y pláticas después de siete horas de viaje llegaron a su destino la nave aterrizo en uno de los jardines ese lugar era hermoso, era como estar en un sueño, aunque para otros era el inicio de una pesadilla_

_Por fin llegamos… nos hubiéramos tele trasportado-_

_Claro para que en canto aparecieras te mataran sin ver quien es –dijo serena a su prima_

_No puedes culparnos de eso es una forma de pretejernos… Bienvenidas al Olimpo- dijo un joven alto de cabellera rubia (NA: en pocas palabras ere serena en modelo masculino claro que era mas alto )_

_Y tu quien eres ..- pregunto al verlo parado a un lado de ellas_

_¿Yo? Ha déjame adivinar no hablo con tigo verdad- _

_De que hablas …- pregunto confusa_

_La neo reina serenity no te dijo nada-_

_Ha eres tu… pues déjame decirte que no estoy interesada en hablar de ese tema ahora -_

_Que pero… bueno yo creí que… te daría gusto es decir yo no tuvo la culpa de nada-en el momento que el joven intento acercarse las scout se pusieron en posición dejando a serena en medio de todas_

_Alto romeo no te conocemos y te aseguro que no voy a dejar que te acerque a ella-dijo mina _

_Que romeo chicas creo que no me entienden o soy yo el que no las entiende… haber saben quien soy-_

_Claro tu eres Eros no es así – dijo lita encarándolo_

_Yo jajajaja no yo no soy Eros.. mi nombre es –_

_Apolo tu padre te busca esta como loco – _

_Gracias ahora vamos-_

_Quien es… quien de ella es tu –_

_Calla eso es algo que no te incumbe retírate-_

_Como diga mi deidad – así desaparecían_

_Bueno nosotras no sabíamos y pues no nos acusaras con tu padre verdad- _

_Jajaja no tranquilas pero si me vuelven a confundir con ese idiota si-_

_Bueno tienes un punto bueno y uno malo Apolo-_

_Así y cual es el malo para remediarlo-_

_Ser hijo de Zeus – _

_SERENITY – gritaron las chicas al aniso (NA: bueno a quien se le ocurre decirle a un dios que su defecto es ser hijo del dios mas poderoso y en su casa )_

_Jajaja y por que es tan malo ser su hijo-_

_Por que es un acecino por eso-_

_Por que mejor no lo conoces y luego me dices si mi defecto es tan malo –_

_No lo creo lo único que quiero hacer ahora es darme un baño y relajarme –_

_Ok pero en la cena lo conocerás y no puedes decir que no seria una descortesía… además esta invitación te la hago yo… que dices aceptas acompañarme a la mesa-cuando dijo esto hizo una reverencia y beso su mano _

_Esta bien… -dijo bastante sonrojada_

_Acompáñenme chicas estas serán sus habitaciones- cuando dijo esto se comenzaron a trasladar por el enorme jardín hasta llegar a un templo _

_A quien pertenece este templo – pregunto algo intrigada amy por los signos de este (luna crecientes unidas a un sol)_

_A la diosa Selene – respondió Apolo_

_Y no le molesta que estemos aquí- dijo mirando para todos lados lita_

_No ella no se encuentra aquí… además ella estaría feliz de que ustedes estén aquí-_

_Pero nosotros no la conocemos- _

_No todo es lo que parece serenity "ella es muy hermosa "- lo ultimo lo pensó_

_Ah… - _

_Serenity estas bien- pregunto preocupada rey _

_Si solo me siento algo extraña no se es como si yo conociera este lugar como …-_

_Si fueras parte de el no es así-_

_Si …"por que me agrada su presencia si debería odiarlo" –le contesto viéndolo a los ojos_

_Bueno princesa serenity la habitación de en medio es la tuya, y chicas ala de esta hay dos restantes de cada lado cada una tiene su signo, pasare por ustedes a las 8:30 para ir al comedor , esta bien-_

_Claro… solo una cosa mas Apolo – _

_Dime princesa-_

_Dime serena o sere pero nada de formalidades- _

_Esta bien serenity… digo sere-_

_Mucho mejor… - si saber por que exactamente serena abrazo aquel joven que la había recibido en aquel lugar, abrazo que fue bien recibido y respondido duraron así unos segundos asta que se separaron y se vieron a los ojos, era como querer descubrir que había detrás de esos ojos azules_

_Ahora vuelvo ok – después de decir esto le sonrió beso su frente y desapareció_

_Mientras tanto en la luna…_

_Crees que ya hayan llegado- preguntaba una angustiada reina_

_Claro majestad no se preocupe va a estar bien –dijo una tranquila luna_

_Como crees que reaccione cuando se entere-_

_Espero que mejor que yo… por que no se lo dijiste-_

_Apolo…-_

_Yo me retiro que bueno verte – hizo una reverencia y salio de los aposentos de la reina _

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

_**Hola chicas como están, espero que bien pues aquí tienen el segundo capitulo espero que sea de su agrado y también quiero agradecer por los reviuw, son estos los que me inspiran para seguir. Saben hace un año empecé a escribir en esta pagina y quiero darles las gracias por su apoyo en mis tres historias **_

_**Gracias por todo **_

_**Con cariño serentc**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Un amor prohibido _

_Capitulo tres: "Quien eres tu"_

_**1 - - diálogos**_

_**2 ' ' platica telepática**_

_**3 NA: yo de chismosa**_

_**4 " " traducciones**_

_-Tu no deberías de estar aquí Apolo tu lugar es el olimpo- _

_-No por decisión … dime por que no se lo dijiste-_

_-Eso le corresponde a tu padre –_

_-No es verdad… y lo sabes, ella se esta comportando como-_

_-Una niña caprichosa y prepotente-_

_-Así es por suerte solo lo ha hecho con migo… pero si lo hace con la persona equivocada, ella solo es…-_

_-una simple mortal, con una corona, al igual que yo-_

_-no madre… yo no quise decir eso… yo solo… perdóname-_

_-no te disculpes es la verdad, y no le dije a tu hermana sobre ti o tu padre por cobarde-_

_-no digas eso tu eres la mujer mas valiente de todo el cosmos-_

_-si claro por eso mis hijos crecieron lejos uno de otro no, por eso es que me odias- _

_-madre jamás… me oyes nunca te he odiado y no lo are, tu y sere son mi vida y aun que no estoy de acuerdo con las decisiones que tomaron yo no puedo juzgarlos a fin de cuentas a mi no me fue tan mal si bien no crecí a tu lado, tu siempre estuviste hay- _

_-jajaja mis escapadas al olimpo… cuando tu hermana se entere no me lo va a perdonar a crecido en una farsa –_

_-no digas eso… ella entenderá- cuando le dijo esto la abrazo para mostrarle el apoyo _

_Mientras tanto en el templo de Selene_

_-confiesa te gusta-dijo lanzándose sobre serena_

_-que jajaja no mina detente-_

_-solo si juras decirnos la verdad te gusta Apolo-_

_-jajaja esta bien confesare jajajaja lo juro-_

_-ya mina nos dirá- dijo rey algo seria_

_-no lo se… es verdad que algo de el me atrae pero… -_

_-pero nada te gusta, jajaja –_

_-no en serio si es guapo, y todo pero es extraño, es como si lo conociera-en eso tocan la puerta de su habitación_

_-chicas están hay??-_

_-claro adelante-dijo una voz suave desde el interior_

_-listas… es hora de irnos o llegaremos tarde-_

_-Apolo estas bien… - pregunto algo preocupada sere_

_-Que yo si por que?-_

_-Lloraste, no es así, por que- _

_-¿yo? No para nada son ideas tuyas sere-_

_-Mías y de tus ojos pero si no me quieres decir esta bien-_

_-Te vez hermosa, bueno se ven hermosas-_

_-Gracias – contestaron todas al aniso _

_Después del intercambio de cumplidos se tele trasportaron a otro templo llamado "Να σπίτι εισαγωγή δημιουργίες ώρα, νέα το υποψήφιο" y al lado de la frase había un símbolo el trueno _

_-Oye Apolo… eses letras son- _

_-Si mina es lenguaje lunar-_

_-Y por que lo usan ustedes-pregunto una muy intrigada amy_

_-Pues por que es el olimpo… si no se fijaron la frase que esta a la entrada del templo de Selene también esta en este idioma-_

_-Que pocos creativos- dijo sere entrando a la conversación_

_-Pero esta bien escrito o no-_

_-Bueno seria el colmo que no fuera así-_

_-Digamos que nos ayudo una experta –cuando dijo esto miro a serena de reojo _

_-Que por que me miras yo no fui … -_

_-Jejeje por que no regresamos y ves la letra de cerca- dijo con tono de misterio_

_-Y para que a mi no me interesa- dijo asiéndose a la desentendida_

_-Créeme lo hallaras bastante interesante – _

_-Si me regreso dejaras de usar ese tonito de misterio que es ridículo- dijo molesta_

_-Claro princesa- _

_-Ok, vamos – una ves enfrente de este serena se acerco al letrero _

_-Y, que dices es interesante o no-_

_-La letra es de… mi madre… como es posible –_

_-Hace unos años nos ayudo a poner estas frases en algunos templos-_

_-En cuales y de cuanto tiempo estamos hablando-_

_-Ok tranquila en el mió, en el de mi hermana Selene , y en el de mi padre –_

_-Rayos… hace cuanto tiempo mas de 18 años verdad-_

_-Que cuantos años crees que tengo… -_

_-Miles… eso no importa dime cuando mi madre hizo esto-_

_-Mmm exactamente hace tres años –_

_-El 30 de junio- dijo serena con la mirada baja_

_-Si –dijo Apolo cayendo en cuenta que había metido la pata_

_-No hay que dejar esperando a los dioses no se vayan a sentir –cuando dijo esto arranco así el fondo del templo _

_-Dije algo que no debía verdad-_

_-Digamos que no le agrado enterarse que el día de sus 15 la paso aquí… y con tu padre -le contesto lita_

_-Por que lo odia tanto… que le hizo para que ella actué de esta manera-_

_-El mato a mi tío-_

_-Que a quien… mi padre no es un asesinó-_

_-Si lo es el mato a mi papa y como todo un cobarde por la espalda, frente a mis ojos-cuando serena dijo esto tenia los ojos cristalizados_

_-Olvidémonos de esto que ya es tarde-dijo Apolo y así entraron a un salón donde se encontraban muchas personas, al entrar todo mundo guardo silencio ya que creían saber quienes eran._

_Una vez adentro las chicas vieron con gran admiración aquel bello lugar todo estaba impecable y era total mente enorme las paredes y pinturas que había sobre estos eran estilo barroco y una que otra futurista pero todas constaban muy bien en aquel bello salón (NA: no soy muy buena para describir lugares se aceptan sugerencias) _

-JEDITE ESTAS AQUÍ- después de eso solo se vio como un torpedo correr así el

_-Princesa, como se encuentra-_

_-Por que tanta formalidad he – dijo colgándose de su cuello_

_-me podrían explicar que pasa-se escucho una voz bastante seria del otro extremo de la mesa_

_-perdón pero no creo tener que darle a usted ninguna explicación señor, ni que fuera mi padre- _

_-pero que insolencia… como te atreves a hablarle así a Zeus, tendrás que recibir un castigo por tu falta de respeto jovencita-en ese momento ella estaba de pie viendo fijamente a sere por lo cual las scout se le pusieron enfrente como defensa_

_-calma Hera, esto no se volverá a repetir la princesa de la luna serenity no tenia la menor intención de ofender a mi padre-_

_-pero lo hizo y su castigo se tendrá que llevar a cabo –_

_-Lo que tu buscas es someter a alguien no es así-_

_-Tómalo como quieras niño-_

_-Basta... aquí no habrá castigo, solo fue un accidente y ni una palabra mas tomen su lugar la cena dará comienzo ahora- _

_-Si padre, acompáñeme princesa- _

_-Con permiso, espero poder hablar con usted una vez terminada la cena joven guerrero-le dijo en un tono suave _

_-Para mi será un honor princesa- dijo jedite con gran respeto_

_Y aun que a partir de hay todo fue calma en la cena perfectamente se podía ver cuando sere y jedite se daban miradas furtivas lo que no agrado a los acompañantes de estos…ni ha Zeus que apenas dio termino la cena _

_apolo acompáñame- dijo Zeus serio_

-… _padre yo….-_

_-Sin excusas Apolo- dijo firme y sin oportunidad a una replica _

_-Tranquilo… nosotras sabemos regresarnos no quiero causarte mas problemas…- dijo sere con una sonrisa_

_-Esta bien, pero antes de irme a mis aposentos iré a visitarte – le dijo de volviéndole la sonrisa_

_-Ok así te presento a jedite… me retiro gracias por su hospitalidad la cena estuvo deliciosa…- hizo una pequeña reverencia así Zeus, giro para quedar en frente de Apolo y le dio un beso en la mejilla provocando que este se pusiera rojo_

_-Princesa vamos- dijo mina _

_-Si – y así salieron de aquel gran salón_

_-Nosotros también nos retiramos, buenas noches- después de esto hizo una mitro reverencia _

_-Esta bien príncipe Endimión… lo espero mañana en la junta-_

_-Hay estaremos- y salio del salón a las afueras de esta se encontraban las chicas y sere la cual los esperaba al ver que salieron fue asía jedite _

_-Jeti tienes que acompañarme a mis aposentos-_

_-Bueno princesa yo…- volteo a ver al grupo con el que venia_

_-Que… no puedes dejar que me vaya sola-_

_-No esta sola sus guardianas están con usted… princesita, además jedite no tiene autorización -dijo un joven del grupo con tono autoritario cosa que no le agrado a la chica_

_-Eso no le incumbe… guardia de quinta- cuando dijo esto lo estudio de arriba a bajo _

_-Sere… el es-_

_-No jedite no te preocupes… yo misma hablare con la familia real para que quiten de su puesto a este comanducho… altanero que debería de estar cuidando su ego- _

_-Entonces crees que deberían de quitarle el puesto al comandante jedite- pregunto Endimión _

_-Si deberían… que no a jedite no a ti…- _

_-Tu dijiste comandante- _

_-Si… y eso que jedite nos vamos… -_

_-Serenity escúchame por favor, yo soy el comandante de esta guarnición… el es-pero no termino_

_-Yo soy el príncipe Endimión heredero al trono del planeta tierra- dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Que, tu eres el príncipe de ese hermoso lugar-dijo incrédula_

_-Si- _

_-Mmm pues que lastima que un lugar tan bello tenga un heredero tan poco civilizado y que además no tiene el porte ni la determinación de un futuro rey- al escuchar esto todos quedaron mudos (NA: bueno casi todos)_

_-Mira quien habla… tu solo eres una niña mimada que se cuelga al cuello del primer tipo que ve- le dijo apuntando a jedite _

_-No es verdad…y no soy una niña en cambio tu te comportas como un total loco-_

_(NA: los quereros de ambos no daban crédito a lo que veían y escuchaban)_

_-Loco acaso se te acabaron tus ridículos argumentos niña flacucha y mimada-_

_-Mas vale que me respetes, momia mal envuelta o-_

_-O que?- cuando le dijo esto la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a su cuerpo _

_-Por tu propio bienestar… suéltame… antes de que de la orden de que te hagan pedazos-_

_-Debería de temer por dicha amenaza –dijo con una sonrisa burlona _

_-Has escuchado de las sailor scout- le contesto de la misma forma_

_-Jajaja… aun así mi cuerpo no toleraba mas tu cercana- le dijo separándose de ella_

_-Eres un total y absurdo cretino-_

_-Aja princesita de plástico- apenas termino la palabra cuando sintió un agudo dolor en el costado _

_-Eso te meres y mas, chicas nos vamos-dijo asiendo unas formas con las manos_

_-Serenity no …lo hagas- dijo rey demasiado tarde ya había desaparecido _

_-Vamos - dijo mina seria y al igual que sere desaparecieron_

_-Que no saben que esta prohibido tele transportarse- dijo endy con la mano en el cachete_

_-Te dolió- preguntaron entre risas_

_-Que graciosos- y así desaparecieron entre los pasillos del templo _

_Mientras tanto en el santuario del templo de Zeus_

_-Que rayos tiene que ver ese guardia de quinta con tu hermana-dijo muy molesto_

_-No lo se padre, pero créeme que lo voy a saber-_

_-Ok ahora explícame… como es que tu madre no le dijo nada a tu hermana a que te refieres- _

_-Ha que sere no sabe que tu eres su padre y que yo soy su hermano que mi mama no le explico nada-_

_-ESA MUJER SI NO FUERA POR QUE….-_

_-Por que papa si no fuera por que-_

_-Por que es su madre no se que le haría-después de decir esto desapareció_

_-Puedo ir-_

_-No – se escucho la voz de Zeus en el templo, por su parte Apolo solo sonreía_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

_HOLA: _

_COMO ESTAN SOLO QUERIA AGRADECER EL APOYO QUE ME HAN DADO Y ESPERO QUE AUN ME LO BRINDEN_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Un amor prohibido **_

_**Capitulo cuatro: "descubriendo mi identidad"**_

_**1 - - diálogos**_

_**2 ' ' platica telepática**_

_**3 NA: yo de chismosa**_

_**4 " " traducciones**_

_-Muy bien sere que rayos te pasa- dijo molesta rey_

_-Nada no me pasa nada… y para la otra no dejen que ese cretino se me acerque-comento recostándose en la cama_

_-Quien jedite – dijo lita un poco burlesca_

_-No el tal Endimión… es un tipo presumido, arrogante, antipático, y muy poco cortés- decía mientras asía un gesto de desagrado_

_-Pues tu tampoco fuiste muy amigable que digamos sere-_

_-De que lado estas mina-_

_-Jajaja no te alteres ok- de pronto se escucha que tocan la puerta_

_-Adelante esta abierto- dijo sere incorporándose _

_-Hola princesa se puede- le dijo Apolo asomando su cabeza_

_-Si pasa… pensé que ya no venias… por cierto te cause muchos problemas- pregunto algo dudosa_

_-No en absoluto solo… no actúes tan impulsiva mente si-_

_-Jajaja eso es imposible esta niña no sabe hacer otra cosa- dijo rey por el comentario de Apolo _

_-Oye… yo solo salude a un amigo… fue, solo eso, que aquí sean unos aguafiestas y marionetas de Zeus no es mi culpa- comento cruzando los brazos y asiéndose a la ofendida_

_-Pues no lo somos… y el molesto debería ser yo además no me vas a decir que así te comportas cuando estas con nuestra madre presente- le dijo dándole una gran sonrisa_

_-¿nuestra madre? Querrás decir mi madre ¿no?- pregunto confusa y algo sorprendida por la naturalidad con la que lo había dicho _

_-Pues eso dije o no –pregunto nervioso_

_-No de hecho la nombras te como si fuera….-interrumpida_

_-Sere perdón por el comportamiento de Endimión el no es así te lo juro-dijo cuando entro a la habitación de esta sin percatarse de los presentes_

_-Disculpe caballero acaso usted no sabe tocar, le recuerdo general que esta es la habitación de una dama… y a eso aumente la hora que no es muy apropiada-dijo Apolo molesto _

_-Y se puede saber que es lo que hace usted aquí- le dijo al ver que estaba a un lado de sere _

_-Eso no le incumbe ahora le pido, no le EXIJO que se retire en este instante o no me hago responsable de mis actos general Ryoushi- (NA: U¬¬ no recuerdo su apellido así que lo invente ok)_

_-No me asusta señor, además que yo solo me iré si ella me lo pide… solo así me apartare de su lado- le respondió firme _

_-Usted es un simple mortal, irrespetuoso que por lo visto desea morir- la energía de Apolo estaba subiendo rápida mente cosa que notaron las chicas_

_-Vamos chicos respiren profundo ambos son mis amigos, Apolo el es jedite mi mejor amigo, no el es mi hermano y jedite el es Apolo un amigo que me a ayudado desde que llegue al olimpo-_

_-Mucho gusto- dijeron ambos sin quitarse los ojos de encima _

_-Por favor llevemos la fiesta en paz si- les dijo poniendo su mejor cara que suplica cosa que funciono_

_-Esta bien… pero solo por que tu me lo pides sere- le dijo Apolo abrazándola_

_-Sabes que no te puedo decir que no konekochan - le dijo con una sonrisa _

_-Gracias jedite por eso te quiero- cuando dijo esto literalmente se tiro a sus brazos cosa que no le agrado a Apolo ni a rey _

_-Bueno creo que deberíamos irnos ya es tarde-dijo Apolo_

_-Y mañana la princesa tiene que madrugar es que si creo que es lo mas conveniente- termino rey _

_-Bueno en ese caso te dejo… pero mañana hablamos – le dio un beso en la frente y Salio de la habitación junto a Apolo y las demás _

-"_descansar si tan solo pudiera hacerlo"- se dijo para si una vez estando sola _

_Mientras que en el olimpo ya era calma y solo se escuchaban los ruidos que la noche traía con si, en la luna se escribía una historia totalmente distinta_

_-Buenas noches majestad- se escucho detrás de ellas y cuando voltearon_

_-Buenas noches…. Yo me retiro- dijo luna asiendo una reverencia y desapareciendo de hay_

_-Que haces aquí tienes a dos adolescentes muy hiperactivos a tu cargo, además si tu hija se entera que estas aquí-_

_-Es justo por ella que vine… me podrías decir como es que no le dijiste nada-_

_-Y como reacciono… muy mal-_

_-No lo se aun no le he dicho nada…pero eso no quiere decir que no lo voy a ser… serenity dime por que…. Por que la mentira- mientras le decía o reclamaba se acercaba a ella asta quedar unos pocos centímetros de esta_

_-Que haces… Zeus no juegues quieres… lo nuestro se termino hace mucho tiempo y lo de sere…ni…ty es…-(kiss) (NA: bueno digamos que la distancia era muy pequeña y Zeus decidió quitarla)_

_-Es?? – le pregunto cuando se separaron_

_-No lo vuelvas a ser o tendré que ponerte un alto ok entiende que lo nuestro se acabo-dijo retrocediendo algunos pasos_

_-Es curioso, tus palabras dicen una cosa pero tus besos y tu piel me dicen otra cosa, dime serenity a quien le creo a ti o tus besos y piel que todavía se erizan en mi cercanía- le dijo viéndola a los ojos_

_-Si bienes a hablar de nuestros hijos te escucho si no… puedes marcharte de una vez-_

_-Jajaja no has cambiado en absoluto –dijo divertido, pero por toda respuesta la reina le dio una miradita _

_-Jejeje ok… me podridas decir que le voy a decir a serenity-_

_-Pues….-_

_A la mañana siguiente en el templo de Selene ya había movimiento a pesar de ser las 6:30am_

_-Buenos días señoritas podrían decirme donde esta la princesa serenity- dijo un joven alto, piel apiñonada, ojos miel, pelo negro y muy varonil _

_-Quien la busca- dijo mina al verlo _

_-Su futuro esposo… vengo por ella- _

_-Tu eres Eros… pues lamento informarle que la princesa ya tiene planes y no sabría decirle cuando lo pueda atender- le dijo lita enfrentándolo _

_-Jajaja ustedes no entienden verdad no es una pregunta es una orden entienden- les dijo en tono autoritario _

_-Cuidado joven usted no puede hablarles así a mis damas de compañía y aun mas mis amigas quien es usted-dijo apareciendo sere en escena _

_-Serenity nos vamos- le dijo de la misma manera_

_-Se quien soy yo pero aun no se quien es usted y no me agrada en nada su forma de dirigirse a nosotras- le dijo matándolo con la mirada_

_-Yo soy el dios Eros tu futuro esposo ahora nos vamos -_

_-Jajaja no tengo una cita con Apolo lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para ti- _

_-Con migo nadie juega niñita…. Dije nos vamos y así será-le dijo sujetándola fuertemente del brazo _

_-Suéltame me estas lastimando-en cuanto las chicas se dieron cuenta intentaron acercarse para darle una lección pero una barrera las lanzo _

_-Que pasa aquí, Eros suéltala o te juro que….-_

_-Apolo que haces tu aquí- le dijo al verlo_

_-No te lo voy a repetir SUELTALA o te juro que TE MATO EROS-cuando dijo esto estaba aun lado de el con la espada desenvainada_

_-Tranquilo amigo… ya esta – dijo soltando a serenity_

_-Estas bien sere- le dijo y después la abrazo_

_-Si gracias… nos vamos- _

_-Claro sujétate de mi… vamos a desaparecer-le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Pero y las chicas… no las quiero dejar con este tipo- le dijo seria_

_-Mmm chicas nos alcanzan en el templo de mi padre y tu si las lastimas o las molestas te mato-_

_-Tranquilo… cuando termine su audiencia con el dios de trueno podrías avisarme tengo que hablarle-_

_-Puede ser… ahora lárgate y mas vale que no sienta tu presencia cerca de ellas-le dijo en un tono amenazador_

_-Si Apolo y por favor cuídala- le dijo amy_

_En el templo de Zeus…_

_-De verdad tengo que hacer esto- le dijo sere _

_-Mmmm si creo que sere-_

_-Es que no es un buen día y créeme no quiero ver a…- _

_-Oye deja que el hable y ya si…. Por favor –_

_-Solo por que tu me lo pides- _

_-Adelante …- dijo Zeus serio_

_-Padre estamos aquí – le dijo asiendo una mini reverencia_

_-Buenos días- le dijo sere pero sin hacer reverencia _

_-Buenos días princesa serenity… creo que usted y yo debemos hablar-_

_-Sobre que como es que usted mato a mi padre-_

_-Tu padre… por que no me dejas contarte una historia verdadera que paso hace mucho tiempo-_

_-Cuanto tiempo-_

_-Lo importante hace 20 años- _

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Hola chicas:**

**Gracias por todo sus reviuw de verdad me levantan el animo y me ayudan a seguir con las historias… no saben lo que significa para mi **

**Tatiana moon: me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y pues aquí tienes otro capitulo… espero que te guste**

**Daniela: bueno primero que nada si es un darien & serena… gracias por acompañarme en esta historia n.n **

**marinlucero chiba: hola amiga un placer encontrar tu reviuw me alegra mucho que te haya gustado y te prometo que voy a estar actualizando más seguido es una promesa espero saber de ti mas seguido**

**dianazul: jejeje digamos que me gusta el misterio… y si tanto como sere y Apolo son hijos de Zeus y ambos son mellizos aun que por minutos Apolo es mayor… y por fin hizo su aparecimiento Eros que te parece???**

**Moon-Chiba: hey como estas aquí el capitulo espero te haya aclarado algunas dudas y pues he aquí Eros espero que te haya gustado**

**Gracias de verdad…**

**ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS**

**SU AMIGA SERENTC **


	5. Chapter 5

_**Un amor prohibido **_

_**Capitulo cinco: "descubriendo mi identidad"**_

**_ Parte dos _**

_**1 - - diálogos**_

_**2 ' ' platica telepática**_

_**3 NA: yo de chismosa**_

_-20 años… en ese tiempo todavía ni nacía-_

_-Lo se, pero yo si conocía a tu madre de hecho estábamos enamorados- _

_-Enamorados mi madre solamente a amado a un hombre y es mi padre- dijo muy molesta _

_-Escucha si, no te comportes como una niñita mimada, eres toda una mujercita compórtate como tal- _

_-Esta bien… pero mas le vale que sea verdad lo que me va a decir-_

_-Te lo juro serenity…. Esto fue lo que pasó….-_

**------ RECUERDO --------**

_-Serenity por que-pregunto el joven dios _

_-Yo pensé que… no me amabas que lo nuestro había terminado y- decía entre sollozos _

_-Como fue que dudaste así, te dije que volvería por ti te lo dije y cuando lo hago me doy cuenta que estas casada con mi mejor amigo- decía confundido _

_-Lo tenia qua hacer mis padres me dijeron que era por el bien de la familia que tenia que casarme con Takeshi para salvarme y salvarte- _

_-Salvarnos de que, del amor de eso- dijo un tanto desesperado_

_-hay reglas tu no puedes estar con una simple mortal… no tu el rey de reyes, el dios supremo- decía triste_

_-te amo y aun que estés casada siempre serás mía entiendes… mi recuerdo, mis besos, mis carisias serán tu condena… de la misma manera que tu serás para mi- cuando le dijo esto se acerco a ella y la beso _

_-espero no interrumpir viejos amigos-dijo un joven alto apiñonado ojos azules pelo plateado, cuerpo atlético y gran porte_

_-Takeshi… yo… lo siento- decía apenada la reina serenity _

_-Vamos amigo tu sabes que nos amamos olvida esto de la boda- dijo Zeus abrazando a su amada_

_-Amigo como te atreves a decirme así cuando te encuentro besando a mi esposa… por que si no lo sabias nos acabamos de casar- dijo furioso_

_-Lo se pero tu aprovechaste mi ausencia… nos amamos y lo sabes que tratas de hacer con esta farsa- _

_-Escúchame y hazlo muy bien yo no la obligue… yo también renuncie al amor pero no voy a permitir que me humillen de esta manera nunca… juramos estar juntos a pesar de todo unimos nuestras almas… y la única forma de romper esto es con la muerte-_

-………_- serenity permanecio en silencio _

_-No voy a perderla así de fácil y lo sabes voy a luchar es que si prepárate amigo-después de esto se escucho un fuerte estruendo y desapareció _

_-Entremos a la fiesta y cambiemos esta imagen se supone que estamos enamorados- _

_-Por favor no se lo digas a mi madre ella….-_

_-Tranquila serenity eres mi amiga y esposa jamás te voy a faltar ni hacer un daño te quiero-_

_Después de un tiempo tu madre y yo nos hicimos amantes al igual que takeshi tenia una doble vida amorosa… mas sin embargo ocurrió un gran evento que marcaría nuestras vidas para toda la eternidad tu madre estaba embarazada… cuando takeshi se entero el_

_-Que estas embarazada vamos a ser padres- decía con una sonrisa_

_-Take tu sabes que este bebe no es tu hijo- le respondió con la mirada baja _

_-Que? Pero si tu y yo… vamos no digas tonterías eres mi esposa y no me importa me entiendes no me interesa si este bebe no lleva mi sangre es mi hijo o piensa enfrentar a tus padre piensas decirles que me has estado engañando con ese cretino-dijo tomándola de los brazos_

_-Suéltala viejo a migo… y si escuche bien y voy a ser papa y voy a luchar por mi familia- dijo poniéndose aun lado de serenity _

_-Haber te recuerdo cual es la pena por traición… la mataran a ella y al bebe… piensa Zeus a ti no te paria nada pero ellos si, si tantos los amas vete, yo me are cargo de mi familia entiendes-_

_-No, no me alejare soy el ser mas poderoso crees que se van a atrever a tocar a mi mujer-_

_-Te recuero que la unión que hicimos es mas haya de tu poder… fue por eso que nos casamos así para evitarte- _

_-Ya basta… no se que voy a ser pero ni mi bebe ni yo somos propiedad de ninguno de los dos yo sabré que es lo mejor para mi y mi hijo- después de eso salio de la habitación _

_Pasaron algunos meses y por el estrés y los problemas que ocasionábamos takeshi y yo se le adelanto el parto a tu madre y a los siete meses de gestación nacieron ustedes mis hijos a las 11:55pm nació mi primogénito Apolo, y a las 12:00 en punto un segundo ángel llego a mi eras tu serenity ambos hijos míos y de serenity… cuando nacieron tenían el emblema lunar en la cabeza símbolo de la realeza linaje ancestral de su madre, mas sin embargo tenían en su muñeca el símbolo de los dioses sin duda alguna ustedes eran mis hijos. _

**-------- FIN DEL RECUERDO -------**

_-MENTIRA YO NO SOY TU HIJA-grito furiosa y confundida _

_-Escúchame cuando estas furiosa no sientes que te quema la muñeca derecha es el sello que quiere romperse-le dijo viéndola a los ojos_

_-Demuéstralo demuestra que todo lo que me has dicho e verdad- decía con lagrimas en los ojos _

_-Esta bien préstame tu mano- dijo mientras se acercaba a ella, tomo su mano y hizo unos signos en un segundo brillo su mano y su frente dejando ver su verdadera identidad_

_-No es posible… tu mataste a mi papa yo te vi tu no puedes ser mi padre tu no- decía mientras negaba con su cabeza y las lagrimas bajaban por su rostro sin control _

_-Hija escúchame, yo no lo mate el se atravesó fue un accidente-_

_-Yo estaba hay el te protegió y tu me lo quitaste-_

_-No hija jamás le hubiera hecho daño y menos sabiendo como tu lo querías- le dijo mientras intentaba abrazarla _

_-Aléjate no te me acerques no te quiero cerca de mi ni ahora ni nunca… por que fue que yo crecí en la luna y Apolo aquí-_

_-Cuando nacieron para protegerlos a ustedes y a su madre acordamos que ante el mundo los soberanos del reino lunar habían tenido a una bella niña y a la vez en el olimpo había nacido el primogénito de Zeus, mi hijo Apolo… ese mismo día acordamos que tu sobrias la verdad siempre… pero takeshi se negó dijo que el seria tu padre y que se te diría la verdad hasta los dieciocho años o no habría trato y todos sabrían la verdad –_

_-Apolo tu lo sabias, tu sabias todo este tiempo que eras mi hermano- _

_-Si… mas sin embargo no podía decírtelo… sere me moría de ganas de abrazarte de decirte que éramos y somos hermanos pero me lo prohibieron y si quería verte aunque sea a escondidas tenia que soñar con que algún día podría decirte hermana y suplicar que no me odiaras por no decirte lo que pasaba- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos y los brazos abiertos _

_-No tengo nada que perdonarte tu también fuiste victima de toda esta farsa… - y se tiro en sus brazos diciéndole "lo único bueno de todo esto es que tengo aun apuesto hermano mayor" y se aforraron mas uno al otro(NA: las chicas ya habías llegado es que si escucharon todo por lo cual estaban total mente paralizadas )_

_-Hija por favor trata de entender era lo mejor tenia que salvarlos- _

_-No Zeus no entiendo y si me lo permite señor me voy no pienso pasar ni un segundo mas aquí… chicas regresamos a casa ahora mismo… Apolo lo siento no puedo estar aquí… tengo que hablar con ella podrías mandar nuestras cosas a la luna por fa- _

_-Si nos vemos después y cuídate- la abrazo de nuevo y beso su frente después de eso desapareció al igual que las chicas_

_-La perdí hijo, tu hermana solo me ve como un asesino, y ve a RYO TAKESHI TSUKINO como su padre como lo ODIO me quito a mi HIJA- decía confundido adolorido_

_-Tranquilo deja que asimile las cosas y no le impongas marido no por ahora si- _

_En la luna había una reunión de suma importancia estaban todas las potencias mas poderosas del universo en el salón principal, cuando de pronto aparecen diversas luces en medio de este después de uno minutos a parecen las sailors con la princesa lunar la que quedo enfrente de su madre…._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX _

HOLA CHICAS:

Quería agradecerles a todas por su apoyo la verdad no sabia si iba a continuar esta historia o no pero ustedes me dieron las fuerzas para no dejarlo así, es que si espero que les haya gustado esta capitulo y no se pierdan el que sigue

Que trae grama y el primer encuentro romántico entre sere y darien

**Este capitulo esta dedicado a una gran amiga marinlucero chiba gracias por tu apoyo en mis historias espero te guste el capitulo**

Chicas Gracias por todo de verdad

Les deseo una feliz navidad

Con cariño su amiga

SerenTC


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un amor prohibido **_

_**Capitulo seis: "entre secretos se asoma el amor"**_

_**1 - - diálogos**_

_**2 ' ' platica telepática**_

_**3 NA: yo de chismosa**_

_**4 " " traducciones**_

_En la luna había una reunión de suma importancia estaban todas las potencias mas poderosas del universo en el salón principal, cuando de pronto aparecen diversas luces en medio de este después de uno minutos a parecen las sailors con la princesa lunar la que quedo enfrente de su madre…._

_-Serenity, que hacen ustedes aquí- dijo la reina desde el trono _

_-chicas gracias por acompañarme… disculpen no queríamos interferir en su junta…. Con sus permiso- después de decir esto se retiro asiendo una pequeña reverencia a las personas que estaban hay _

_-sailors escolten a la princesa a sus aposentos y después pueden irse a descansar, uranus y neptuno investiguen que fue lo que ocurrió- al decir esto todas obedecieron las ordenes en un instante _

_-majestad perdone que me meta pero la princesa se veía real mente mal… no seria mejor suspender la junta- dijo un joven _

_-le agradezco su preocupación capitán….-hizo un gesto como me recuerda su nombre_

-Jedite_… yo comando a las fuerzas de la tierra y protejo a el príncipe Endimión majestad- dijo haciendo una mini reverencia _

_-Comandante jedite le agradezco su preocupación por mi hija pero ella esta bien ahora podemos continuar- dijo dando por cerrado el tema_

_-Te preocupas verdad-dijo en voz baja el joven príncipe_

_-Yo… es que ella no es como muchos suponen, su mirada… lo siento Endimión no debería pensar en esto… yo- dijo serio y n tanto preocupado _

_-Tranquilo la quieres y eso te hace preocuparte por ella- le dijo con una sonrisa picarona _

_-Bueno con esto concluye por hoy mañana finalizaremos esto''necesito hablar con mi hija, necesito saber que pasos- dijo la reina dando así por concluida la reunión_

_Una vez a fuera de la sala del trono… _

_-Haber romeo ve a ver a tu princesa- dijo burlesco Endimión _

_-Mmm… no voy a responder a eso sabes, además debemos regresar al olimpo-dijo avanzando a la pista de despegue_

_-Ven aquí jedite para empezar si quiero tu me dices todo absolutamente todo en segunda no vamos a ir al olimpo hoy no primero están mis amigos ven yo te acompaño romeo-le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-No sabes lo que dices- dijo con cara de te vas a arrepentir_

_-Haber que camino nos lleva a su aposentos-decía mientras se acercaba a la entrada de aquel majestuoso palacio _

_-Endimión sígueme, jamás podrás entrar por el frente es decir ni siquiera te dejarían pisar el primer escalón- dijo burlesco_

_-Bueno tu eres el experto muéstrame- _

_Después de decir esto ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a los jardines traseros una vez que estaban enfrente de la ventana de serena jedite comenzó a arrojar piedras asía su ventana, cuando lanzo la tercera recibió una respuesta no muy halagadora_

_-Hay acaso me quieren matar… que hacen aquí- dijo con una mano en la cabeza_

_-Venimos a ver como estas sere, subimos nosotros o tu bajas- dijo un sonriente jedite en ese momento se escucho que tocaban a la puesta de serena _

_-Yo bajo…- después de decir esto puso unos sellos a la habitación para que no pudieran entrar y salio por el balcón_

_-Vaya princesa serenity se nota que lo hace muy seguido-le dijo el príncipe Endimión _

_-Algo hay de eso que hacen aquí si mi madre los agarra los matara y lo digo literalmente- decía un tanto nerviosa_

_-Que te pasa tu madre no esta aquí cálmate sere- decía jedite acercándose a ella para abrazarla, cosa que molesto a Endimión pero lo disimulo muy bien_

_-De hecho esta intentando entrar a mi habitación solo que tiene unos sellos mi puerta pero eso solo la detendrá cinco minutos mas- les dijo con una sonrisa _

_-Y ahora que asemos – preguntaron los dos jóvenes con cara de que _

_-Pues… nos tele trasportáremos mas bien yo los llevo ustedes no conocen aquí- al decir esto serena abrazo a jedite a lo de Endimión le dio una mirada de te mato cosa que noto sere y sonrió voltio hacia el y le dijo – príncipe Endimión sujétese de mi tenemos que desaparecer ahora después de eso se vio una luz _

_-Serenity…. Esa niña se me escapo-decía la reina desde el balcón de la habitación de la princesa _

_En algún punto del lago lunar _

_-Princesa se encuentra bien- dijo Endimión sujetándola para que no cayera al suelo_

_-Si lo estoy solo un poco cansada gracias por su preocupación príncipe Endimión – decía viéndolo a los ojos _

_-Oye niña hermosa que te paso por que estas tan triste- le pregunto jedite_

_-No es nada de verdad-le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Bueno como yo no quiero hacer mal tercio estaré caminando por aquí-les dijo Endimión pero mato a serena con la mira a lo que ella sonrió maliciosa mente _

_-De que hablas ma…majestad la única relación que hay entre jedite y yo es de hermanos ya que tanto el como yo ya estamos enamorados y nuestros corazones le pertenecen a esas personas- le dijo sonriendo _

_-Haber yo se a quien amo pero tu quien es tu príncipe azul- dijo con una sonrisa picarona _

_-No seas chismoso además si no vas y te aplicas con rey te la van a bajar, ya que volvió…- sere no pudo terminar_

_-Ese idiota que quiere aquí_

_-Bueno pues es parte de este lugar de hecho cuida el templo de la diosa selene y ya volvió de la misión Nicolás la ha estado buscando- le dijo seria pero la verdad era que estaba muy divertida_

_-Bueno… yo… no te quiero dejar sola…- le dijo viéndola a los ojos_

_-No te preocupes por mi, además al parecer el sr. Yo todo poderoso hoy esta de buen humor y pues yo me ocupo distraer así que le mostrare todo el reino lunar será una visita guiada- le dijo cerrando el ojo_

_-Jajaja yo no fui el único que esta aceptable princesa pero acepto su invitación ya que toda mi escolta esta ocupada con su escolta en el buen sentido- dijo riendo _

_-Están seguros de que los puedo dejar solos y no se mataran entre ustedes-les decía algo dudoso_

_-Que si vete de una vez- le gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo _

_-Esta bien ya me voy – así se dirigió asía donde lo esperaba su damisela _

_A unos cuantos metros…._

_-Setsuna podrías estar con mi hija no te separes de ella- dijo viendo a la pareja que se encontraba bajo el cerezo_

_-Le preocupa algo majestad-_

_-Si que ellos se lleguen a enamorar-dijo muy seria_

_-Pero majestad no creo que tenga nada de malo que se enamoren-_

_-Hay amiga mía tu mejor que nadie sabes que desde hace siglos esta prohibido toda relación con la tierra hay normas y consecuencias si eso se llegase a romper y lo sabes seria el fin para esos dos amantes-decía sin dejar de ver a la pareja que conversaba_

_-Dígame majestad que quiere que haga- dijo asiendo una reverencia_

_-Vigílalos si notas algo raro o comprometedor intervienes me traes a serenity ante mi- dijo y después se fue no sin ante darle una mirada fugas a esos jóvenes_

_Mientras tanto con ellos…_

_-Entonces me vas a decir por que te comportaste así-decía darien recostándose en el pasto y serena se recostó a su lado apoyando se en el árbol del cerezo _

_-No te entiendo- dijo sonriendo_

_-A no te lo recuerdo… te comportaste como niña de quince años enamorada por primera vez y no exactamente de mi- dijo muy serio _

_-Jajá jajá Endimión mamoru chiba estas celoso de uno de tus mejores amigos- le dijo con una sonrisa_

_-Que, no claro que no, solo que no se por que se la tienen que pasar abrazados todo el tiempo como si fueran yo no se que-dijo algo molesto_

_-Haber mamoru no podía llegar a abrazarte y besarte enfrente de todos ya que nadie sabia que nos conocíamos mucho menos la relación que tu y yo llevamos… aun que en realidad hubiera querido permanecer a tu lado- le dijo acercándose a el peligrosamente asía sus labios _

_-En verdad me amas sere aun que esto tenga que ser un secreto-decía acercándose mas_

_-Sailor plut mejor sal de hay… y dime por que me han estado siguiendo- dijo mirando fijamente a unos arbusto asiendo que la acusada saliera_

_-Princesa que hace usted aquí y con este joven- dijo setsuna algo incomoda_

_-No tengo que darte ninguna explicación setsuna, y si bien se que esto de detective privado es una orden de mi madre no voy a seguir su juego y en cuanto al joven aquí presente es el principie Endimión y esta con migo por que le prometí que yo misma le mostraría el reino lunar cuando consideramos aquí- decía parándose lista para irse _

_-Espere princesa… es que yo no la puedo dejar sola- _

_-Lo siento setsuna pero no es una pregunta ve y dile a mi madre que la niña que hacia todo lo que le decía sin cuestionar murió ayer en el olimpo… ahora que si descubro que tu o cualquiera de la sailor me esta siguiendo no respondo de mi- después de decir esto voltio con mamoru y le empezó a señalar lugares o cosas dando una explicación_

_-Oye amor no crees que fuiste muy dura con ella- le dijo una vez alejados _

_-No si no lo hubiera dicho así, en este momento mi madre nos estaría pidiendo explicaciones y no quiero ver a mi madre por un buen rato-dijo con la mirada triste _

_-Que fue lo que paso para que te pusieras así dime- le dijo asiendo que volteara a verlo a los ojos _

_-Ven entremos aquí no pueden entrar- dijo introduciéndolo a una capilla majestuosa _

_-Donde estamos- pregunto darien al entrar_

_-Aquí esta toda la familia moon bueno es un lugar sagrado y a pesar de que es algo escalofriante a la vez es sumamente acogedor- le decía mientras lo lleva al centro de aquel lugar había una fuente de cristal y plata era muy elegante y misteriosa a lado de esta había rosas rojas y blanca muy hermosas y a unos cuantos pasos una banca donde se sentaron _

_-Bueno princesa que es lo que pasa- pregunto preocupado-_

_-Me entere que vivía en una farsa….- comenzó a contarle todo lo ocurrido con Zeus una hora después serena aun lloraba en los brazos de su amado el cual la consolaba como podía_

_-Amor cálmate si… habla con tu madre escúchala dale una oportunidad- _

_-Pero mamoru me engaño… además yo… te amo sabes….-decía entre sollozos _

_-Y yo a ti sere pero que es lo que me quieres decir- le dijo tomando su barbilla obligándola a que lo viera a los ojos _

_-Estoy comprometida-_

_-QUE COMO CUANDO – grito parándose del lugar de una _

_-Tranquilo antes de irme al olimpo mi madre me lo comunico y una vez allí lo conocí- le contesto_

_-Esto quiere decir que lo nuestro se acabo así de fácil, yo te amo – le dijo abrazándola y atrayéndola asía el _

_-Y yo a ti y no sabes cuanto- decían mientras se acercaban cada vez mas hasta que la distancia se hizo nula y sus labios se unieron en un beso tierno puro y lleno de amor así se quedaron un buen rato bueno asta que sus cuerpos los obligaron a separarse _

_-No voy a dejar que nos separe te lo juro- le dijo mamoru mientras la volvía a besar_

_En los aposentos de la reina _

_Toctoc toc toc_

_-Adelante – dijo la reina en su interior_

_-Majestad hemos regresado-_

_-Se tardaron demasiado sailors que fue lo que ocurrió-_

_-La princesa serenity se entero de toda la verdad- le dijo haruka seria pero muy atenta a la reacción de la reina a la cual se le abrieron los ojos como plato _

_-A que te refieres con a la verdad- pregunto incrédula_

_-No lo se majestad Zeus nos dijo que le entregáramos esto-le dijo dándole una carta _

_-Entiendo pueden retirarse y avísenle a mi hija que la quiero ver en el comedor en 1 hora creo que esta paseando con el príncipe Endimión- decía la reina sabiendo perfectamente lo que esto iba a provocar que haruka se saliera de control_

_-Claro majestad ahora voy – después de decir esto salio como rayo a buscarla_

_-Sal de una vez Apolo- dijo estando sola en su habitación_

_-Madre ¿¿como esta??- dijo con una gran sonrisa _

_-Estaría mejor dime hijo serenity lo sabe no es así- decía firme aun que temía a la respuesta _

_-Si madre lo sabe –le dijo abrazándola _

_-Apolo ve por ella esta en la capilla familiar- _

_-Si madre-_

_-Hijo ella no esta sola, actúa con cautela-le decía seria, después de escuchara a su madre desapareció_

_A las afueras de capilla_

_-Serenity tu madre nos mando por ti vamonos nos meterás en líos- gritaba rey desde afuera_

_-No dile a mi mama que el príncipe Endimión me invito a cenar que ella lo haga sola adiós- dijo volviendo al centro de aquel lugar en el camino de regreso rey se encontró a Apolo y le dijo lo que pasa y ambos se dirigieron Asia aquel lugar una vez llegaron hay Apolo puso su mano en una plaquita y esto abrió la puerta automáticamente al entrar se encontraron con _

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**HOLA CHICAS**

**Como están por fin actualice jejeje**

**Bueno les tengo una buena noticia en estos tres días**

**Actualizare todos mis fic empezando por este y el tres de este mes habrá una sorpresa**

**Motivo sencillo mi razón de vida cumple un año y es mi manera de festejarlo y agradecerles todo su apoyo en el próximo capi contesto los reviuw cuídense**

**Bye**


End file.
